OBJECTIVES: 1. To provide a multidisciplinary effort for the study of: (a) periodontal disease and caries; (b) viral diseases of the oral cavity and; (c) growth and function of the masticatory apparatus; 2. To particpate in the training of individuals who will continue in research relevant to dentistry, thereby augmenting the manpower pool for the delivery of oral health care.